Foods
This article covers the different foods and beverages found within the series. Foods Attack Cuisine is a special kind of food only found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine though exceptions may occur. Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an Okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only one of the 99 recipes has been revealed in detail. * : A large pot of soup made with pork intestines (offal). It is able to rejuvenate the consumers energy and strength. Conache are a type of fruit that can be found in Skypiea. They are square, blue-green in color, and it cannot be eaten. Only the juice is consumed. They first appeared in Chapter 239 and Episode 154. Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare, and can sell for over 100,000,000 each. Each is said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of no longer being able to swim. Meat , in its broadest definition, is animal tissue used as food. It is Monkey D. Luffy's favorite food. Meat also acts as something much more than simply a type of food Luffy likes to eat. When Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he simply eats some meat. In no time, he will be full of energy and ready to fight. Mizu Mizu Foods Several types of food are specific to Water 7. All their names start with "Mizu Mizu". * : first appeared in Chapter 325 and Episode 231. * : first appeared in Chapter 326 and Episode 231. * . Humans and Yagara Bulls love this type of meat. First appeared in Chapter 324 and Episode 230. * . first appeared in Episode 317. Onigiri , also known as "Omusubi", is a Japanese (short grain) rice ball snack most commonly formed into triangle or oval shapes and wrapped in seaweed (nori). Traditionally, the onigiri is filled with pickled ume fruit (umeboshi), salted salmon (sake), katsuobushi or any other salty or sour ingredient. If a person pours vinegar on the cooked rice for onigiri, it is transformed into the basis of sushi, a different kind of food. In practice, however, either pickled filling or vinegar is used for preservation of the rice. Since the onigiri is one of the most famed and popular snacks in Japan, most convenience stores in Japan stock onigiri in many popular flavors. Specialized shops, called Onigiri-ya, offer handmade rice balls for take out. Onigiri is a common snack in the series. In addition, Roronoa Zoro's main attack, Oni Giri (Demon Slash), is a pun on this food, as well as being one of his favorite food. Sanjuan Wolf's head is shaped like an onigiri. In the 4Kids dub onigiris were often paint edited to cookies and other American food. They first appeared in Chapter 3 and Episode 2. Pumpkins Pumpkins are a plump, orange fruit. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Montblanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 AOS Noland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandia Tribe. When the Knock Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandia tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. Four hundred years later pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gan Fall loves them, owns a pumpkin patch, and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is the Skypieans' favorite type of food. Luffy ate it and loved it. It first appeared in Chapter 240 and Episode 154. Tangerines Tangerines, or oranges (sometimes as the fruit is called in Japanese), is fruit that Bell-mère grows, she has a tangerine grove in her yard. Bell-mère always liked to cook something from tangerines (also other foods behind Tangerines). Before she died, she was cooking tangerine sauce. After Bell-mère died, it became Nami's memento of Bell-mère. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the tangerine trees with her. Tangerines are often used as a symbol for Nami. Her tattoo is a combination of a tangerine and a pinwheel, in the 7th movie she wears a collar band with a tangerine and in Movie 10 she leaves an envelope sealed by a tangerine emblem. Tangerines sauce is an orange sauce that is made of tangerines. Bell-mère was cooking it for dinner, along with a duck and rice. Tangerine Trees When Nami departed her village, she brought with her three tangerine trees onto the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, first on the Going Merry then later on the Thousand Sunny. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor for the ship. Nami does not want anyone eating the Tangerines from the tree, aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them or steal the fruit, like Luffy. During Water 7 Arc, when the crew abandoned the ship, Nami took the trees and moved them to the hotel storage house. After the Enies Lobby Raid, Nami thought all of the crew's belongings and her tangerine trees were washed away by the Aqua Laguna, going into a deep depression as a result. In reality, the locals seized them (and the rest of the Straw Hats' belongings) and kept them for themselves, on the belief that they were responsible for the assassination attempt against Iceburg, but when they learn the truth, they returned the belongings, including the tangerine trees, and Nami happily hugged them. Together with Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory they now reside in a little area on top of the kitchen and dining hall of the Thousand Sunny that mimics the area on top of the Going Merry. Takoyaki Takoyaki, or octopus fritters are a food first mentioned in Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll where the ultimate recipe is sought out by Hatchan and Keimi. They then open up Takoyaki 8, their takoyaki bar, and end up serving the Straw Hats when they are on Sabaody Archipelago. Rumble Ball Candy is a type of candy that resembles a Rumble Ball that Chopper gets the urge to eat when transforming. It was revealed in SBS Volume 66 when Oda was asked why Chopper ate a Rumble Ball despite claiming not to need it outside of using Monster Point. Volcano Cooking is a particular type of dish cooked in magma's heat, made by Panz Fry. * : * : Drinks Alcohol are types of beverages that can impair the drinker. It should be noted that the word "sake" is used often in the One Piece series to refer to alcohol in general due to that being how the Japanese language works. However, as English has adopted "sake" into its lexicon to refer to nihonshu, it is actually a mistranslation to refer to all alcohol in the series as "sake", because in English, "sake" refers exclusively to "nihonshu", while often it is another form of alcohol being discussed. In the series, rum and other alcoholic beverages are prevalent throughout the series. In the real world, water was impossible to take on long journeys as improperly stored water goes stale within days and leads to water poisoning and other diseases. Alcoholic drinks were seen as a cheap alternative as they did not turn stale like water and can last for much longer (in many cases years) as well as a cheap leisure pursuit and social drink. Oda himself continued this tradition with his own story and even provided explanation for why certain drinks were linked to pirates in one SBS. One of the more prominent cases is the song Binks' Sake which is a typical pirate song about delivering alcohol. The first reference to drinking alcohol came from Shanks in Chapter 1 (anime Episode 4) and Higuma's incident at Partys Bar in Luffy's hometown. In the 4Kids English dub, any references to alcohol were altered to "juice", in line with their toning down of the anime for a younger audience. The uncut FUNimation dub, however, keeps all references to alcohol intact. Rum is a strong alcoholic drink that has been historically linked with pirates and sailors. It is distilled from sugar cane and thus was abundant in the heavily pirated Caribbean. Rum in particular was one of the cheapest alcoholic drinks for purchase and was bought by the barrel . Rum was also the official drink of the British Navy; this was originally brandy, but was later changed to rum simply because it was cheaper. Usopp threw a bottle of rum at Chew and shattered it with a pachinko shot, and then launched an incendiary bullet to set the fishman ablaze. Silvers Rayleigh always carries a flask of rum with him, and drinks often from it, whether when he was in slave captivity or watching Whitebeard die onscreen. Nihonshu (Sake) is a particular type of traditional Japanese wine brewed from rice. However, English lexicon has, over time, adopted the Japanese word sake to refer exclusively to "nihonshu". Nihonshu is easily distinguished from other types of alcohol by the traditional white bottle and traditional method of drinking it, sipping it from small dishes, rather than from mugs, bottles, or cups. Sake is seen being imbibed at several points during the series, but is rarely named as such. The first time it is definitively seen being drunk is during Shanks time in Partys Bar. It should also be noted that Gaimon's home-made alcohol he and Buggy shared during Buggy's mini-story arc appears to be "sake" as they drink it from dish-shaped holders rather than full-on cups. The last drink that Whitebeard and Roger had with each other was sake. Vasco Shot carries a calabash gourd of sake with him at all times, earning him the nickname "Heavy Drinker". Shanks, who has traveled the world, thinks his hometown in West Blue makes the best "sake" in the world. Jerez Jerez is Zephyr's favorite make of alcohol. Kuzan gave him a bottle of it, which Zephyr later drank just before his final fight with Luffy. It is sold in 0.75L bottles and produced in Sherry. This is a pun on sherry, a wine produced in the city of Jerez de la Frontera in Spain. Hero Water is a liquid that gives anyone who drinks it temporary superhuman strength. However, whoever drinks it dies five minutes later. Those who drink the Hero Water can easily be recognized by seeing strange markings on their arms (veins). It was used by the Tsumegeri Guards of Alabasta in Chapter 196 and Episode 120. Soda Cola is a type of beverage, presumably identical to real life cola, which is a sweet carbonated drink, usually with caramel coloring and containing caffeine. People usually drink cola while watching special events or something along those lines. Sanji, for example, was complaining about the price of cola during the final event of the Davy Back Fight. Cola is also an essential source of energy for the Straw Hat crew member, Franky. As a cyborg model "BF-36", Franky is able to store cola in a mini-fridge he has where his stomach would normally be, and he can store up to three bottles (6 liters) of cola. Depending on the amount of cola he has stored, his attacks can be a lot more powerful, and they are weaker when he has less cola; it is unknown if his new model "BF-37" is the same, though he still uses cola as power. The Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, also uses cola for attacks and extreme maneuvers. Other Drinks There are other drinks seen or mentioned in the anime such as juice, when Shanks offered Luffy a glass of juice (orange or apple etc.) in Episode 4 at Partys Bar. Other drinks include tea and coffee as Brook has been seen drinking tea. Also when tea is used to power Franky, he becomes a gentleman. During Episode 195 when the Straw Hats crew were returning to the blue sea, Sanji said he was going to make some coffee and he needs milk in order to make tea and coffee. See also * Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes * Rumble Ball * Energy Steroid References Category:Society and Culture Category:Substances Category:Lists